


Just Do Me Right

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU where Kagami goes to Touou with Aomine, Anal Sex, Aomine tries to get his grind on for his birthday boy, Bottom Aomine, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Kagami really loves Aomine's ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine realizes that his boyfriend has a thing for his ass so, on the redhead's birthday, he lets Kagami have it.</p><p>Day 3-First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally wrote some more KagaAo porn (with AoKaga thrown in). Aomine has a really nice butt, probably, so here's some appreciation for it on Kagami's part. He likes to randomly grope it lol enjoy day 3 of the NSFW challenge where Aomine bottoms for the first time 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters

People tended to think that Aomine Daiki was not a man with keen observation skills. His friends could vouch for that. He himself would concur on some level, but he liked to give himself some credit because he was pretty intelligent when it counted. He scored reasonably well on his tests and managed to uphold his grades (otherwise he would not be able to stay on the basketball team so he had no choice but whatever).

Even then, he was surprised when he noticed something about his boyfriend of six months that he did not think was possible, considering the guy was pretty modest and quiet about his sexual likes and preferences. It was small gestures and things here and there before Aomine began to notice it a lot more and he became highly conscious of it whenever he was with Kagami—just the two of them or with others.

The first time he became aware (or suspicious) of it was when they had a dumb, miniscule argument about why the redhead never liked to ride him. Aomine had wanted it for weeks and dreamt about it a lot, but Kagami always refused to straddle him and ride the hell out of him. He always preferred to be on his stomach or on his back and it irked him that he couldn’t see his lover’s whole body whenever they did it.

He remembered so clearly that the first time they had sex, it was after their first date and it was in Kagami’s bedroom. The shorter boy was sprawled out under him, watching him with hungry eyes. Each time Aomine thrust in, he felt Kagami’s big hands squeezing his ass and pulling him in further. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time (just how incredibly hot it had been to feel those fingers so rough on the meatiest part of his body). Every time he took the crimson eyed boy on his back, those hands would hold him nice and firm and he had no problem with it. He kind of really ( _really)_ liked _(loved)_ it.

The first time they did it doggy style was on Aomine’s bed, on his birthday, and he recalled that even while Kagami wasn’t facing him and he should’ve been clutching the headboard, he didn’t do that. No, he’d reached his hand back and put it right on one of Aomine’s butt cheeks and _squeezed_ hard with his nails digging into the tan flesh. It had caught him by such surprise that he nearly came, but he’d composed himself and fucked Kagami harder until only _“DaikiDaikiDaiki”_ was rolling off his tongue.

The tan skinned boy began to realize after that, that every single time they had sex, _every time_ , the older male would be gripping tightly onto his ass and he wouldn’t let go until Aomine and himself had cum. As soon as Aomine would enter him, his fingers immediately went to the teen’s firm backside and he made sure to have an iron grip. He would knead and squeeze and claw and leave marks. It was really, really hot.

However, the cobalt eyed boy caught Kagami staring quite a bit too. He would be casually sneaking peeks when he thought Aomine wasn’t looking or he’d be glancing down at his rear whenever they brushed their teeth in the morning and Aomine saw him through the mirror. Kagami would also occasionally (steadfastly) touch it or brush up against it. When they were alone, he’d rest his hand there for a second before apologizing and saying it was an accident. When he was playful, he’d slap it and coerce Aomine to come and shower with him or whenever Aomine scored a basket at practice or in a game, he’d whack it lightly as well (with a cheesy grin). When they were in public and they were standing close, his finger would reach over to the bluenette’s back pocket or when they were eating lunch with the rest of the guys, his knuckles casually caressed the clothed skin there. Aomine wasn’t even sure if Kagami was aware of his constant groping/touching or if it was unconscious, but he knew one thing for sure.

Kagami really had a thing for his ass (like, a _huge, thirsty_ thing).

Now, Aomine Daiki took pride in his behind, really. He liked to go to the gym and maintain his muscular physique and he was damn proud of the way he looked. He could tell others appreciated his body too, if the looks he got from girls (and envy from men) were anything to go by. He’d just never realized how much his own boyfriend loved his toned body parts.

It had really got him thinking when, a week before Kagami’s birthday, the boy had come up behind him after dinner and put both his hands on his butt. Aomine had been washing the dishes (they had an arrangement that Kagami would cook only if Aomine cleaned afterwards) when he felt the warm breath on his ear and the touchy digits massaging his glutes.

“Damn, babe, your ass looks really good lately. I wonder how it would feel on my cock, don’t you?” Aomine had never realized how hot the thought of Kagami fucking him would be, but he’d instantly gotten hard and turned around to shove his lover against the counter. He piled him up onto the granite top and yanked his red hair and thrust in after pulling his sweats and Kagami’s shorts down. The shorter of the two was breathlessly chuckling and, of course, was groping Aomine’s backside. He apologized with a smirk and wrapped his legs around the tan male’s waist.

Aomine didn’t forget the comment and he lost sleep over it that same night. He continuously had images of his lover bending him over and fucking him senseless and telling him how much he loved his virgin ass (he didn’t even know where that came from but it was fine orgasm material). He’d never thought about being the one to receive before. It had always been about taking. However, after that day, it was all he thought about. He hadn’t gotten Kagami a gift yet, other than trying to cook something that he’d gotten Murasakibara from Yosen to try and help him with. But, now that he thought about, he did have a present he could give and he found himself not being able to wait until his boyfriend’s special day.

It was after the meal that night, and a party from their teammates and Kaijo and Seiren and Yosen and Rakuzan and Shutoku (Takao had forced Midorima to come somehow), that Aomine told Kagami of the gift he had gotten for him.

“Taiga, I want you to fuck me.” The redhead had choked on his water and stared at him for a good two minutes (the slight bulge in his pants was the only thing that did not deter Aomine).

“W-Where did that come from?”

“Well, I know you have a thing for my ass and I’ve been thinking about it since you said it like a week ago so… why not? Happy birthday.” Kagami blinked at him like he’d grown two heads and the bluenette groaned. He grabbed the older male’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom and pushed him backwards onto the mattress.

“Aomine, what are you doing?” He looked just as shocked still and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Just sit still and enjoy the show.” He ordered, a smirk appearing on his features before his hips began to sway. Kagami’s eyes bulged out of his head and he gulped when Aomine’s began to slowly pull his shirt off, teasingly with hooded eyes. His hand ran down his defined abs and he licked his lips, walking a bit closer to his frozen boyfriend.

“D-Daiki?”

“ _Watch me make this thing vibrate_.” Aomine whispered into Kagami’s ear as he leaned down and pried the redhead’s knees apart agonizingly slow. Kagami’s breath hitched and the bluenette grinned seductively when he saw a twitch in his lover’s jeans. He shoved the teen back so he was in the middle of the bed and Aomine was straddling him. The taller boy provocatively grinded his hips into Kagami’s and licked his Adam’s apple, making his counterpart shudder with excitement. Aomine moved back and almost laughed at the look of pain on his boyfriend’s face, standing up again to shuck his pants off. He swung side to side and turned around so his back faced Kagami. He moved his hips back and forth so his ass jiggled before he circled back around. Aomine swiped his lips with his tongue at the pretty red coating Kagami’s skin and the obvious damp spot on the front of his jeans. He winked before coming nearer to the bed again, climbing on but then shifted his body so his backside was in front of the redhead. He then oscillated his hips and grinded down onto the bed before moving back up and then doing it again. He could’ve sworn he head a moan behind him and he had to smirk with triumph. So he wasn’t making a fool out of himself for nothing.

“Fuck, _babe_ …” Kagami murmured, fingers flexing with want as he observed Aomine hump the bed and his ass looked so damn good. It was so arousing to look at and he wanted to feel it in between his hands. His boyfriend was going to kill him one of these days.

“That’s the plan, Taiga. You want it, right?” The bluenette finally said after an agonizing minute, throwing his cocky smirk over his shoulder. Kagami had to return the gesture, nodding and lying back on his elbows. Aomine grinned in return, turning back around and crawling closer to reach past a caramel shoulder and dual toned hair. He pulled back a bottle of lubricant and popped the cap with his cobalt orbs transfixed on the impressive tent in the older boy’s pants.

“Daiki…”

“How ‘bout you take your clothes off while I get ready to put that cock inside me, hm?” Kagami choked before groaning with a blush running down his neck and chest.

“You’re a sin, Aomine Daiki.” He rasped, quickly making away with his garments as he watched slick fingers run down tan abs. Aomine chuckled, edging his digits to his hole and swallowing the drool in his mouth.

“I’m the worst sin there is.” He cringed at the first intrusion but slowly allowed himself to work his tight ring of muscle open. Kagami couldn’t stop looking at him as he fucked himself on two fingers, thrusting down and panting wantonly. He pulled his legs up so his ass could be on display for his boyfriend, who was gripping the sheets with an iron grip and white knuckles.

“Jesus Christ… shit, hurry up, I can’t wait anymore, Daiki.” Aomine eyed Kagami’s erect length and had to mentally prepare himself as well with the physical preparation because damn, it was a lot bigger than he remembered. He was breathing heavily as he pumped his digits in and out and tried to make it a show for his birthday boy.

“Hold onto your tits, hoe, this is my first time so shut up.” The redhead felt precum dribbling onto his stomach because he was even more turned on at the thought of being the first to see Aomine like this and the first to claim that sweet ass.

“I’ll make you feel good, I promise, but please, babe, you’re killin’ me here.” He was entranced in the way Aomine’s fingers disappeared inside himself and he was hurting by just looking. He wanted to touch him so much but he obeyed his lover’s orders and stayed put.

“I love when you beg.” Aomine gasped, feeling a digit brush his sweet spot. He gritted his teeth and pulled his fingers out or else he felt like he’d blow his load all over himself. “Sit back against the headboard, Taiga.” The shorter male gulped, quickly doing as he was told and spreading his legs in the slightest.

“Shit, are you gonna ride me?” Aomine smirked, coming towards Kagami and straddling him. But then, he turned around and braced his hands on the mattress between his and the redhead’s thighs.

“Better than that,” he murmured before lowering himself down onto Kagami’s erect dick and arching his back so the other teen could stare down at his ass. Kagami moaned loudly and gripped Aomine’s hips with a bruising hold. The tanned male slammed all the way down and the back of Kagami’s head hit the wall because _fuck,_ it was good ( _“Thank you, Jesus”)._

“Damn, Daiki, relax. You’re so fucking tight. I’m not gonna last like this.”

“I’m trying, asshole, shut up. I told you I’ve never had anything up my ass before. I’m not that gay.” Kagami had to stifle his laugh, leaning forward to press his lips to the back of Aomine’s neck.

“You’re doing great, babe. You feel so good on my cock. Your ass feels nice and hot, like you were made to sit on me and take me like a pro.” Aomine moaned and threw his head back, his entire body feeling like it was on fire and Kagami’s arms circling around his waist all of a sudden wasn’t helping.

“S-Stop talking and just fuck me.” He gritted out, grinding back against his boyfriend’s dick and letting sharp teeth bite his nape. It _was_ one of his pleasure spots, after all.

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you until you don’t know anything but my name.” Kagami growled, a sweat droplet rolling down the side of his face before his jerked his hips up. They both screamed in ecstasy, skin burning with need.

“Taiga, shit, _harder_!” Aomine groaned out, fingers gripping the sheets between their legs and pushing his ass back onto Kagami’s length to take all of him. The redhead gritted his teeth and then threw the teen onto his front so he was on all fours. Aomine moaned, burying his face in his forearms before his head was yanked back by the death grip on his hair. The other hand was lightly slapping one of his butt cheeks, making him go mad.

“Ugh, that’s right, you love having my cock all up in that sweet ass of yours. You fucking love it.” The bed began to rock and creak as Kagami brutally pounded into his lover, watching as his dick thrust in and out of Aomine’s hole. He was going to lose it, god damn. Aomine’s back muscles were rippling and his ass, Jesus Christ, _his ass_ , looked so delicious and he felt a surge of possessiveness course through him. He grabbed Aomine’s wrists and pulled them back so he his arms were behind his body.

“Oh my God, _fuck_ , Taiga! A _aaaah!_ ”

“That’s it, let me hear you so I know how much you like being filled up.” Kagami said, pinning Aomine’s hands behind his back and shoving his head down onto the mattress. He slammed deeper so his lover’s body moved forward and he felt that heat pooling in his belly.

“G-Gonna cum, shitshitshit!” Aomine clenched around him impossibly tight, making Kagami gasp and tighten his fingers in navy hair and pushing the boy’s face down harder.

“F- _Fuuuuuuck_ , you feel so good, Daiki, feel better than anyone else. No one compares, you’re the best. Ugh, l- _love you_ …” Aomine let out a silent cry and his world became white and hot. The redhead bent down to bite the back of the younger teen’s shoulder as he reached climax inside his boyfriend just seconds after. They were heaving and shaky as they came down from their highs, veins still echoing with desire. The birthday boy loosened his grip on Aomine’s head so his head could come up for air.

“Ugh, get off me. I can’t breathe.” Kagami apologized before he pulled back and smiled blissfully as he watched his essence drip down his boyfriend’s tan thighs.

“I think I could get used to this.” Aomine snorted and slowly got off the bed before cringing.

“Ah, shit, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow. You owe me one.” Kagami grinned, climbing off the mattress as well.

“I’ll clean you up, c’mon.” They walked (or in Aomine’s case, limped) to the bathroom so the older male could retrieve a wet rag and wipe his lover’s sticky skin off. He then kissed the taller boy tenderly and looped an arm around his waist.

“Let go of me, you dork.” He said it without bark, though, so Kagami left his arm there. They changed the sheets and blankets and threw them into a corner to wash in the morning. The two then snuggled up under the new comforter and the crimson eyed power forward was grinning so widely his lips hurt.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” The bluenette said before pecking his counterpart’s jaw and caressing his arm lovingly. He was not at all surprised when a hand rubbed its way down to his backside to stroke it.

“Sorry. But really, thank you. Best present ever. Today was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Kagami said with a yawn, bringing Aomine closer and patting a firm butt cheek. The navy haired teen laughed lightly, running his fingers through crimson locks and throwing a leg over Kagami’s.

“Yeah, I know.” Kagami smiled and hummed.

“Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“Shut the fuck up. It’s your turn tomorrow, birthday boy.” The redhead squeezed Aomine’s rear and smirked, shutting his eyes.

“Let’s just see how you do at practice tomorrow, hot shot.” The bluenette internally cursed but gave up the good fight at the moment to relax because he was too tired to care right now.

The next day, the Touou basketball team chose to ignore the blinding glow on Kagami’s skin and the obvious limp in Aomine’s step as he struggled to run across the court with a glower.

Yup, best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you all liked it! Next one is masturbation ;D Have a nice day <3


End file.
